Second Time Round
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike, Kate, Nav and Buffer renew there wedding vows in front of family and friends


**TITLE: Second time round**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate, buffer****/****Nav**

**SUMMARY: **

**SEQUEL****: Internet Dating**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

**Three days after Kate was transferred back to Cairns, Hammersley left for a six week patrol with Kate being back on board. the crew was happy to have her back. the crew keep busy like they always do dealing with FFV and may days. **

**Over the next three months they crew almost lost Mike after they all thought he died in sub explosion only to have Kate find him wounded but a live on Gowski boat. then month later few of the crew was at a bar having a good time when a suicide bomber blew the place up killing himself a number of others who was at the bar having funn that included some of the Hammersley crew. **

**Mike was worried for over twenty minutes when he couldn't get hold of Kate on the phone. but was please to see she was alive but wounded like the rest of the crew. He didn't get a chance to talk to her till hours later after he spoken to swain about the second bomber that was in hospital. **

**He walk back over to the dirty, sweaty tired crew mates once everything was taking care of. Kate saw him looking at her so she stood up and walk towards him and they both hug like there was no tomorrow when a women walk over to them **

"**commander Flynn" they broke apart and turn to the women **

"**Yes" **

"**I'm madeline cruise from ASIO, i want you to take me to here" she pass him a sheet of paper, he took it from her and he and kate read the new orders **

"**We can do it in the morning Ms Cruise" Kate said **

"**Who are you" **

"**I'm lieutenant Flynn the XO on Hammersley" **

"**We go now commander" **

"**In the morning Ms Cruise commander Flynn will not be taking the ship anywhere tonight, we will be able to leave after five in the morning. And not earlier if you got a problem with that then contact fleet command about since the orders came from him. If fleet command contact command flynn and asking him why we not following your orders is it because we can not leave port at low tide which it is at the moment, high tide not till five in the morning." Kate said in command tone **

"**I don't care we leaving now, orders are orders" **

"**We are not leaving till five in the morning Ms Crusie and i back lieutenant here up" **

"**If we leave now, we would have to explain to fleet command about how we not only damage a patrol boat but most possible sink multi million dollar war ship. Plus if you look around you the crew and i are sweaty, dirty and tired. It been hell on all of us. We going to return back to our ship have a shower and get few hours sleep" Kate said then she turn to the crew **

"**you all have done an amazing job i'll write up a report and recommend accommodation for all of you. Return back to the ship and have shower and get some rest." dutchy stood up then the others did **

"**i'll back Kate up with the accommodation for all of you, you done the navy prod" **

"**thank you sir, X" dutchy said Mike turn to Ms Cruise. **

"**see you at four thirty Ms Cruise" then he and kate walk over and help pack everything up when Madeline heard **

"**kate i was worried about you when you didn't answer the phone it was the worse over twenty five minutes in my life till i saw you" Mike said looking at Kate **

"**My phone broke Mike" **

"**Let's go" they wrap their arms around each other as they follow the crew back to Hammersley when Kate said **

"**I need to get a new phone when we return home" **

**When everyone return back to Hammersley they all had showers and went to get few hours sleep. **

**After picking up the SAS and returning back to port the SAS and dutchy went looking for a guy while the crew took care of the wounded and australian civilians who was returning to Cairns on Hammersley. Two dads and kate manage to stop the third bomber from blowing up hammersley and dutchy and Jim Roff manage to disable the bomb and save the ship. **

**I wasn't till the next morning when Hammersley dock with a number of ambulance and immigration staff took care of the guests before the crew left for two week shore leave and it was good timing since that saturday Mike and kate are renewing their wedding vows. **

**On friday night the men took Mike and buffer out on the town while the women was having fun at the hotel where Kate and nav is staying. Kate book a small private room for the hens party where there was over sixty women showed up and had hours of fun. **

**the next morning was busy for Kate and nav starting off having breakfast at the hotel then heading to the spa where they getting a massage and having their hands and feet done. then they went to the hair salon where they getting there hair and makeup done. then they return back to there rooms where they getting ready. Kate ask bird to help her which bird accepted. **

**buffer who was staying at mike place for the night, he and Mike spent the day playing golf and having hair cut since buffer grew his hair since he left hammersley so he decided to have it cut short again. when they return back to the house they had shower and shave after having lunch. when it was time they left to palm cove where the wedding was being held close to the beach. **

**When Kate and Nav where ready they left in the limo with bird and nikki father since bird had no idea how she was going to get to the wedding from the hotel. when mike and buffer arrived in the limo and they got out, they walk over to talk to family and friends. **

**they could see who look a bit hungover from the night before party. When it was time everyone turn to see the limo showed up. bird got out first and walk over to where the crew is. **

**When Nav and Kate got out of the limo then nikki father, every one smile at them. then the music started. nikki and her father walk down the aisle first then kate follow once Nikki was standing next to buffer. both Nav and kate wore there wedding dresses. **

**when Kate reach the front both nav and kate pass there bouquet t bird to hold onto then turn to here husbands while navy minute started the wedding service. **

**When it came to the ring. Mike pull it from his pocket and slip a five round diamond in white gold scallop setting and band with three millimeter rose gold band edging like the wedding ring. Mike slip it onto Kate left hand next to her engagement and wedding ring. **

**At the end of their service everyone clap and cheered just and both kiss and drip where wives. when they stratein up the broke the kiss and turn to every one then they walk down the aisle just as the crew line up on both side just as Dutchy made the call for the arach, then both bridal party walk down and under the arch with charge and dutchy waking both biral party back saide yelling out **

"**go navy" making everyone laugh. **

**they all talk and mingle then every one got into cars and limos and headed back to cairns. Both limos stop on the wharf in front of hammersley since they getting there photos taken on the ship. then they headed to roise restaurant for the evening with eating, drinking and dancing. **

**the women whom they talk to when they got engage was there with the paper photographer. he took photos of both bridal parties separately and the reporter was able to ask the crew questions about mike and kate for the paper. **

**When it came to the cake Mike and Kate wedding cake was four tier white round cake with pink roses around the bottom of each layer and white anchor around the middle of the kate with there insisal on each side of the anchor. They got navy groom carrying bride in his arms as wedding cake topper. **

**Where as Buffer and nav choice white loose lace with bride holding fishing rod and groom on his hands and knees with a hook in his pants. when some of the crew saw it they gave them both a hard time about it. **

"**Hey buffer remember ET teasing you with the fish few years ago" spider said grinning **

"**Yes i remember" **

**Everyone enjoyed themselves during the evening but both bridal parties weren't looking ford to the open floor speeches but every one did laugh at what some of the crew shared with everyone including spider share about the fish story when had everyone laughing about it **

"**Hey spider" buffer yell out **

"**Yeah buff" since he still holding the microphone **

"**I'll get you back for that" **

"**how you got nothing on me" **

"**Pete, remember the crabs" Nikki said smiling. Buffer grin **

"**Oh yeah, thanks" he he turn to spider while grinning **

"**Hey spider how those crabs that the two guys gave you" Hammersley crew burst out laughing when they saw the shocked look on spider face. **

**Even mike and kate laugh remembering what happen that day five years ago. Charge got up and walk over and took the microphone out of spider hand and told everyone what happen that day and what happen that night after buffer and spider ate them and how they almost died from it and what happen when they were out of hospital as was at the pub celebrating and what chiefo told buffer and spider that he order them crabs for dinner, which cause everyone to laugh once again. **

**Later that night both bridal parties left with a send off from everyone as they got into the limo then they return back to the party. both couples went to the hotel for the night. **

**the next day Mike and Kate flew to tahiti for ten days honeymoon. when they return home they where happy. Mike look at the mail while Kate read the front page and smile **

"**mike" he look up as Kate showed him. it was there wedding photo in front of the Rosies restaurant with news head line **

'**Navy couple internet dating mix up, engagement, wedding reception at same restaurant' **

**Kate read what it said about the internet dating mix up, the engagement three years later and having the reception at the same place where it started for them both. Even mention hammersley and nav and buffer name in the paper. **

"**Are you going to put that in our wedding album" **

"**i'll get a copy of it from the net" **

"**good idea" then Mike phone rings so he answer it **

"**hi maxine… ok let the crew know, we on our way" then he hung up **

"**Crash sail" Kate said **

"**Yes a robbery and kidnapping, we the only ones in port" **

"**I'll get out bags" Kate said walking towards the door. **

**Few hours later they caught the robbers and arrested them then return back to Cairns with them. **

**Three days later hammersley left port with Ryan being on board. They were going away for two week patrol. when they return Kate went to see Mike who was in his cabin. **

"**mike i'm heading home" He stood up and look at her **

"**Kate the promotion list came out" she look at him **

"**and" then the phone rings so he answer it **

"**commander flynn" he turn to kate **

"**Yes sir she here… yes i have seen the list sir… yes sir we will be there… yes sir" then he hung up **

"**Kate get change a car coming to take us to NAVcOM" **

"**Why" **

"**I don't know what going on myself" **

**Kate went and got change so did mike. When they arrived at NAVCOM they walk into the ball pen where they saw captain Thomson from fleet command there talking to Maxine and Steve marshall They walk over to them **

"**Steve, Maxine, Captain Thomson sir" they turn to see Mike and kate salute which they did in return. **

"**commander, lieutenant" Captain said **

"**sir why did you ask us here for" Mike asked **

**the captain walk over and pick up a box and an envelope then return till he was standing in front of them again. **

"**Lieutenant flynn i'm here on behalf of the admiral of the fleet and the royal australian navy to present you your lieutenant commander insinger, congratulation on your promotion lieutenant commander" Kate was shocked at first then smile **

"**thank you sir" **

"**you deserve it lieutenant commander. commander want to do the honors" he past Mike the open box **

"**Yes sir" Kate watch Mike change her shoulder ranks boards. when done they saluted each other. Kate notice Maxine didn't look happy. then the captain past Kate an envelope **

"**Here letter confirming your promotion and new ID card" **

"**thank you sir" **

"**Cause of your new rank, i'm also here by tell you, that your the new captain of the HMAS Hammersley" **

"**thank you sir" Kate said. **

"**And commander flynn you got your shore posting back" **

"**thank you sir" **

"**since you both are here let's go into the conference room and tell me what happened on Samjai island" They all walk into the conference room with Mike and Kate following them **

"**the crew are in for a shocked Kate" **

"**Yes i know, knocker wasn't impress with my promotion" **

"**don't worry about it" when they walk in mike close the door behind him. The end**

**coming soon: double shocker surprise**


End file.
